User talk:Journalistic
IT'S ALIVE! I really hope you come here more, as I said on chat. Well even if you don't, see ya around. Signing off (get the joke?) The Shadow Of Darkness 00:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Your wait is over. I will tell you what my proposition is on the chat. Just let me know when you're ready. [[User:DarkFuture|'۞ EYCEST★R ۞']] Contact ۝ 00:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm there now. I'll pretty much be online all day. 16:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey SonicDude, you mind putting that audio clip that says BlazeChance1 is 10 back up? Pacmansonic138 01:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Epiiiiiiiiiiic 00:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL 00:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Good work. I'll see if I can fit these on the main page. 19:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks. I'll correct it. 19:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey I didn't know your on Knux Wiki. [[User:Willaca|'Yo Bro']] [[User talk:Willaca|'Let's Talk']] 02:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Logos How the heck do you make your logos? Don't tell me those are made on PowerPoint, too. Like the ones you made for Modren. -- 05:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : 100% Powerpoint. :P [insert awesome user here] 13:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) That seems very neat and all, but there are several flaws: #We would need someone who is willing to start, and exceed each letter to keep the process flowing, as well as manage the news account. Quite frankly, I think even if we were to find someone to update the news letters regularly, it would eventually come to a cessation, and users will bring this up in a forum to address it. #I'm not sure if these "news letters" would be in violation of our blog policy or not. If they are in violation, then the idea to have this implemented will quickly be rejected. I doubt this will be a problem however, since these letters would only consist of community and Sonic franchise topics. #And lastly, we sort of don't need this. We have a surplus of ways to keep all of the SNN's viewers updated with the community and the Sonic franchise, such as the various links we have to our site discussions, as well as the main page keeping the viewers updated with all announced Sonic games. All of this would render the purpose of the news letter to practically of no use. Well, these are just my thoughts. I don't know if the other admins will share my sentiments or not. 03:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll make a site discussion about it on SNN. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 03:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It's alright. I'm not going to extend your ban. I'm glad that you were being honest. It shows that you're maturing and becoming a better person than how you used to be. You're heading in the right direction. I see no need to punish you for that. 04:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I haven't brought this up with anyone. If someone comes here and sees it, then decides to question if your ban should be extended or not, then I can't really do anything but give my opinion on the matter. 04:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it would pass. If this feature is added to the main page, then people who are viewing the main page will be provoked to join the chat. Even though we have the underedit program active, users with under 100 edits are still able to get on the chat at times. I can still make the forum if you specifically want me to do it, but I will also make it clear that I am in opposition of including it on the main page. 19:45, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Maybe he does. 19:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the avatar praise! This one is definitely one of my favorites. As for this timeline feature, we have something similar on the SNN, but the one on the SpongeBob Wiki looks pretty neat. Unfortunately, I'm very busy with schoolwork, so I can't set up a forum on the SNN for this feature at the moment. You can try asking someone else, maybe Gen, Myself 123, or Sacor. I'll make sure to express my opinion on it. 20:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks. By the way, do you ever plan on returning to SNN? I'd love to see you there, active once again (regardless of the chat being disabled, to a recent issue). --''Sacorguy79'' 18:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Not to be offensive, but no, I am in no position to remove your current block. Though I'm thankful to hear you will return, we could still use some help on the wiki as it is. --''Sacorguy79'' ExpLAAAAIN!! Join me here on Knux chat and I can explain what happened there ^^; Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - November 30, 2012 20:16 Hey Dude. Can I ask you a favor? See, I don't want anyone to know just yet, but seeing you're good at PowerPoint, I really need your help. Remember Blue Bomber Graphic Wiki? Well, I've decided to create a new wiki called the Blue Bomber Comics Wiki because I want a fresh start on things. Therefore, I want you (if you can) to make a new logo for the wiki, but with a favor; if you could, do you mind adding this on the right of the logo please? I'm sorry I don't ask you this on chat, but you know, it's down right now. Thanks Dude! (Oh and just message me on my talk page on this wiki for the logo please.) BlueSpeeder (talk) 01:18, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I love how you guys are working on "improving" the Wiki once I leave, heheh, good luck. I'll probably ask for yall's Skype group when I feel like it eventually. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 03:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Skypity Skype So about that Skype group, how do I find yall, I'm gonna make an account soon. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll have to download Skype later on my own computer, I'm on my sister's laptop. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:45, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry to bring up the block you made on another wiki here. I just do not understand why I have to get punished for another persons action. If I did anything to cause this I am deeply sorry. I guess I was not meant to chat on the Sonic News Network wiki. I tried to be nice to everyone there I gave compliments for being nice and now I am forever banned from that wiki. I just guess I should leave if that is what is needed. I just want to thank you for giving me that realization. I hope you have a great day and just keep up the good work on all the wikis you manage. Seattle Hello Dude. I ask of your assistance on the Sonic News Network, please. I request that I might be unblocked, for I need to make amends and start over. The truth is, I really miss you guys and the wiki. :) Also, don't make it publicly known that you're going to unblock me please. BlueSpeeder (talk) 21:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, sorry man. It's just... I went through a lot lately and back then. I'm prepared for the new wiki face and ready to reclaim my rights gradually. I'll have to earn them back though lol BlueSpeeder (talk) 21:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll keep that in mind next time. ;) :::Irrelevant, but the wiki still has me blocked until 23:13 wikia time. See y'all soon. BlueSpeeder (talk) 21:46, February 22, 2015 (UTC) A Prophecy: You will be exposed. Prepare your anus. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 05:08, May 5, 2017 (UTC)